


Echoes and Ripples

by venatohru (inquisitor_tohru)



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange, Drabble, F/F, Memory Loss, Sex Worker Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Soulmates, Treat, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/venatohru
Summary: Once again, they found each other.
Relationships: Echo | Blue-Haired Traci/Ripple | Blue-Haired Traci's Girlfriend
Series: Drabbles (100 words) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Echoes and Ripples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



Every time they came back from repairs, every time their memories were wiped, they found each other. The owners didn't like ordering full memory wipes. Too many clients loved having their egos stroked, and that meant safeguarding memories of their encounters. Techs only wiped two types of memories - the overtly traumatic, and the ones hinting towards the kind of deviance they _didn't_ want.

A knowing smile. A shared glass of wine. A shock of blue in the crowd. Everything they needed was right there in the echoes and ripples between the cracks. And so, once again, they found each other.


End file.
